forumsongcontestfandomcom-20200213-history
3. Forum Music Video Contest
3. Video Contest pod naslovom 3. Forum Music Video Contest je zapoceo 6.12.2008. u organizaciji forumasa Sport Bili. Ideja je bila da se ovog puta motivisu ucesnici da salju iskljucivo muzicke video spotove a ne nastupe iz emisija, koncerti su bili dozvoljeni kao i video formati iz vremena kada postojanje muzickog video spota jos uvek nije bio pojam. Ucestvovao je 21 video spot. Pravila Pravo ucesca su imali svi forumasi. Glasanje je bilo standardno evrovizijsko ali je ovog puta postojala jedna novina: dozvoljeno je bilo glasanje onim registrovanim forumasima koji nisu prijavili svoj video za takmicenje. Glasovi neaktivnih ucesnika izbora su bili sabrani i pretvoreni u jednistvene glasove, takodje po evrovizijskom sistemu i bili su ravnopravni sa ostalim glasovima kao deo tzv "rest of the forum" jury. :-) Jedini ucesnici koji su se odazvali pozivu su Gazda i Svetlucavi. Video prezentacija Ovog puta je u skladu sa tematikom izbora i celokupna prezentacija video spotova pa do glasanja bilo u vidu apsolutne video prezentacije. Po zavrsteku prijavljivanja je pusten tizer za ucesnike 3. Video Contesta koji je sadrzao fragmente prijavljenih video spotova. Prijavljeni video spotovi: 1. Martin Solveig - C'est la vie (No Angel) / reditelj: Tristan Seguela (Martin Solveig - Jelousy) 2. Green Jelly - Three little pigs (Vladan 007) 3. Within Temptation - The Howling (Yule) 4. Beirut - Postcards from Italy (Bearhugs Reloaded) / reditelj: Alma Harel (Beirut - Elephant Gun) 5. Simian Mobile Disco - I believe (Hyde) / reditelj: Romain Gavras (Signatune - DJ Mehdi / Pour ceux / Mafia K'1 Fry / Changer le monde - Rocé) 6. Pink - Sober (Klija) / reditelj: Jonas Akerlund (veliki broj spotova Roxette / "James Bond Theme" for Moby / "Smack My Bitch Up" for The Prodigy / "Ray of Light" for Madonna / "Canned Heat" for Jamiroquai / "Music" for Madonna / "Porcelain" for Moby / "Beautiful" for Christina Aguilera / "American Life" for Madonna / "Jump" for Madonna / "Mann gegen Mann" for Rammstein.... 7. Grace Jones - Corporate Cannibal (Opetko) / reditelj: Nick Hooker (Love and peace or else by U2) 8. Gnarls Barkley - Who's gonna save your soul (Sport Bili) / reditelj: Chris Milk (Kanye West feat. Lupe Fiasco - "Touch the Sky" / Gnarls Barkley - "Gone Daddy Gone" / Natasha Bedingfield - "These Words" / Audioslave - "Doesn't Remind Me" / Courtney Love - "Mono" / John Mellencamp - "Walk Tall" / The Chemical Brothers feat. The Flaming Lips - "The Golden Path", sve reklama za Nike za 2007) 9. Avril Lavigne- When you're gone (Ciki) / reditelj: Marc Klasfeld (svi spotovi za Sum 41 / 'N Sync — "Girlfriend" / Destiny's Child — "Lose My Breath" / Jewel — "Intuition" / Kelis — "Bossy", "Blindfold Me", "Lil Star" / Gnarls Barkley — "Smiley Faces") 10. Plaid - Itsu (Bratz doll) / reditelj: Pleix ("Get Down" - Groove Armada / "Birds" - Vitalic / "Cish Cash" - Basement Jaxx) 11. Sandy e Junior - Love Never Fails (Denza_Sombor) 12. Depeche Mode - Precious (Doni doll) / reditelj: Uwe Flade (Depeche Mode - A Pain that I'm Used To / Depeche Mode Enjoy the Silence 04 / Dave Gahan - Bottle Living) 13. Björk - Bachelorette (Lukic) / reditelj: Michel Gondry (rezirao filmove: Eternal sunshine of spotless mind , Science of sleeping, Be kind rewind. i tonu spotova i reklama: "Declare Independence" - Björk / "Mad World" (Donnie Darko soundtrack version) - Gary Jules / "The Hardest Button to Button" - The White Stripes / "Come Into My World" - Kylie Minogue / "Fell in Love with a Girl" - The White Stripes / "Star Guitar" - The Chemical Brothers / "Knives Out" - Radiohead / "Let Forever Be" - The Chemical Brothers / "Music Sounds Better With You" - Stardust / "Deadweight" - Beck / "Jóga" - Björk / "Around the World" - Daft Punk / "Feel It" - Neneh Cherry / "Hyper-Ballad" - Björk / "She Kissed Me" - Terence Trent D'Arby / "Isobel" - Björk / "Protection" - Massive Attack / "Army of Me" - Björk / "Fire On Babylon" - Sinéad O'Connor / "Lucas With the Lid Off" - Lucas / "Little Star" - Stina Nordenstam / "Human Behaviour" - Björk / "Believe" - Lenny Kravitz...) 14. Natasa Bekvalac - Dobro moje (Sinbad) / reditelj: Petar Pašić (rezirao je treci nastavak "Mi nismo andjeli - Rok n rol uzvraca udarac") spotove za: Kristina Kovac - Zivot je ljut / Kristina Kovac - Kolena / Siddarta - Rave / Elvis Jackson - You and I kao i reklame za npr Guaranu) 15. Prodigy - Smack my bitch up (Dylan Dog) / reditelj: Jonas Akerlund (pogledaj info za Pink - Sober) 16. The Avalanches - Since I Left You (Pekar) / reditelji: Rob Leggatt & Leigh Marling ( Dirty Vegas - Days go by / Fatboy Slim - Sunset (Bird of Prey) / 60 miles an hour - New Order / Superstylin' - Groove Armada) 17. Damien Rice - 9 crimes (Fox Mulder) / reditelj: Jamie Thraves (God put a smile upon your face - Coldplay / The scientist - Coldplay / So why so sad? - Manic Street Preachers / Woman - Neneh Cherry / Charmless man - Blur / Just - Radiohead) 18. Joe Cocker - N'Oubliez Jamais (Ceca-ceca) / reditelj: Tony van den Ende (Faster - Manic Street Preachers / Slash 'n' burn - Manic Street Preachers / (All I know) Feels like forever - Joe Cocker / I don't want a lover - Texas / Holding back the years - Simply Red / Revolution - the Cult / Money's too tight (to mention) - Simply Red) 19. Alanis Morissette - Ironic (BlueAngel) / reditelj: Stéphane Sednaoui ("Give It Away" by Red Hot Chili Peppers / "Mysterious ways" by U2 / "Fever" by Madonna / "Big Time Sensuality" by Björk / "7 seconds" by Youssou N'Dour & Neneh Cherry / "Sly" by Massive Attack / "Queer" by Garbage / "Fallen angel" by Traci Lords / "Hell Is Around the Corner", "Here Come the Aliens" by Tricky / "Whatever You Want" by Tina Turner / "GBI: German Bold Italic" by Towa Tei & Kylie Minogue / "Possibly Maybe" by Björk / "Milk" by Garbage / "Thank U" by Alanis Morissette / "Summer Son" by Texas / "Dream On" by Depeche Mode) 20. Judy Garland - Somewhere over the rainbow (Suncokret) / scena iz filma Wizard of Oz, prihvaceno jer u to vreme pojam video spota nije postojao - 1939. Film je vecim delom rezirao Victor Fleming (Prohujalo s vihorom) ali ovu scenu je rezirao King Vidor. 21. Kylie Minogue - Love @ first sight (Jake Chambers) / reditelj: Johan Renck/Stakka Bo (All Saints' "Black Coffee", Madonna's "Hung Up" and "Nothing Really Matters", Robbie Williams's "Tripping" and "She's Madonna", The Libertines' "What Became of the Likely Lads", Suede "She's in Fashion", New Order's "Crystal" and Beyoncé's "Me, Myself and I") GLASANJE Prezentacija glasanja je bila uradjena po prvi put u video formatu! Video:2._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Yule_i_Vladan007_glasaju_4_22|4/22 glasaca - Yule i Vladan Video:3._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Ceca-ceca_i_suncokret_glasaju_6_22|6/22 - glasaju Ceca i Suncokret Video:4._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Sinbad_i_Denza_glasaju_8_22|8/22 - glasaju Sinbad i Denza Video:5._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Ciki_i_Bearhugs_reloaded_glasaju_10_22|10/22 - glasaju Ciki i Bearhugs Video:6._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Opetko_i_Klija_glasaju_12_22|12/22 - glasaju Opetko i Klija Video:7._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Hyde_i_No_angle_glasaju_14_22|14/22 - glasaju Hyde i No Angel Video:8._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Doni_i_Bratz_doll_glasaju_16_22|16/22 - glasaju Doni i Bratz doll Video:9._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Dylan_dog_i_Fox_Mulder_glasaju_18_22|18/22 - glasaju Dylan i Fox Video:10._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_(dalibor_i_Svetlucavi)_i_Lukic_glasaju_20_22|20/22 - Dalibor, Svetlucavi i Lukic glasaju Video:11._deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_jake_chambers_glasa_21_22|21/22 - Jake glasa Video:12._i_poslednji_deo_glasanja_-_3._forum_video_izbor_-_Pekar_glasa_22_22|22/22 - Pekar glasa Video:Prodigy - Smack My Bitch Up|POBEDNIK - WINNER Tabela Category:Video izbori